Races
Extraterrestrial life, also called alien life (or, if it is a sentient or relatively complex individual, an "extraterrestrial" or "alien"), is life that occurs outside of Earth and that probably did not originate from Earth. These hypothetical life forms may range from simple prokaryotes to beings with civilizations far more advanced than humanity. The Drake equation speculates about the existence of intelligent life elsewhere in the universe. The science of extraterrestrial life in all its forms is known as exobiology. This page is dedicated to the many known and even unknown sentient life forms on the galaxy. Some are completely alien in nature, with crystalline bodies or gaseous bodies capable of communicating with other species via their own methods; while other races are more simplistic in biology and nature. Humanoid Species: A humanoid does not exactly refer to a race's skeletal structure or if they are bipedal or not, but refers to their general physiognomy, sharing human-like features such as mouths, eyes, ears, etc. * [[Human|'Human']], humans originate from the continental world of Terra. (Earthlings) * [[Yldar|'Yldar']], yldarians originate from the seeded world of Yldar. (Elves) * [[Alvanians|'Alvanian']], alvanians originate from the mountainous world of Old Alvania. (Dwarves) * [[Yl'Khahans|'Yl'Khahan']], yl'khahans originate from the steppe world of Kha'Zann. Orcs. * [[Sildorans|'Sildoran']], sildorians originate from the continental world of Sildoria. Halflings. * [[Suthurian|'Suthurian']], suthurians originate from the desert world of Suthuria. Tieflings. * [[Xverin|'Xverin']], xverins originate from the now destroyed world of Xuthor. Greys. * [[Hesukaran|'Hesukaran']], hesukarans originate from the alpine world of Hesuk Prime. Ogres. * [[Bebaki|'Bebaki']], bebakians originate from the seeded world of Bebak. Aasimar. * [[Vrinn|'Vrinn']], vrinns originate from the ocean world of Vrinn. Hobgoblins. * [[Mitron|'Mitron']], mitrons originate from the ocean world of Mitra. Titrons. * Anaeri, anaerians originate from the ocean world of Anaerium. Nymphs. * Bolochi, bolochians originate from the steppe world of Bolichar'Teru-Har'Kurr Dokurrater-Herr. Grunts. Other Humanoids: These humanoids are not playable under normal circumstances. * Solaris-Sinclairan, an extremely rare human species from the furthermost border of the galaxy. Hailing from a completely different galaxy. (Sinclairans) * [[MiB|'MiB']], human-like humanoids which originate from an unknown world. (Men-in-Black) * [[Mutant|'Mutant']], the mutants originate from the previously-continental world of New Cambodia, after a catastrophic event it's been renamed into Sarghoosta. (Mutants/Cyclops) * [[Voidwalkers|'Voidwalkers']], there's not a lot of information regarding these strange humanoid aliens. Mammal Species: A mammal refers to a group of humanoid alien with heavily mammalian features. Such features are also common to various animal species found on planets like Earth and Solaris Sinclair. * [[Kishi'Kutar|'Kishi'Kutar']], kishi'kutar originate from the savanna world of Kerruka, (Hyenas/Gnolls) * [[Yapathi|'Yapathi']], yapathi originate from the desert world of Yapathi. (Camels) * Zum, zum originate from the jungle world of Zumati. (Sloths) * Ugarlak, ugarlak originate from the continental world of Ugarlak Nog. (Dogs) * Orlani, orlanians originate from the continental world of Centauri. (Bugbears) * Stekorian, stekorians originate from the steppe world of Steko. (Horses/Guardinals) * Fathriik, fathriik originate from the desert planet of Hashiira. (Cats) * Adnoran, adnorans originate from the forest world of Adnoria. (Anteaters) * Kroll, krolls originate from the alpine world of Kurutah. (Boars) * Botharian, botharians originate from the continental world of Aestherion. (Minotaurs/Cows) * Evandari, evandarians originate from the forest world of Vendo. (Kitsune/Foxes) * Ekwynian, ekwynians originate from the alpine world of Ekwonda. (Ox) * Kenjodan, kenjodans originate from the mesa world of Jota. (Llama) * Qell'Nudar, quells originate from the plains world of Quell'Idnar. (Goat) * Ratlings, ratlings originate from the tomb world of Texon. (Rat/Kobold) * Pous-Yok, pous-yokans originate from the plains world of Hekan. (Porcupine) Other Mammalians: These mammalians are not playable under normal circumstances. * Qwe'Pulci, qwe'pulcians originate from the tomb world of Ser'Qwa. (Vampires) '(Not playable) * 'Vailon, vailons originate from the seed world of Verianta. (Sphinx) (Not playable.) * Paradoxian, paradoxians originate from the ocean world of Paradoja. (Platypus) (Not playable.)